


A Case of Bear Butterflies

by Musings_of_a_Monster



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: APSHDS, Gen, I only saw the one movie and I know nothing about Strange otherwise I'm sorry, Tangentally related to HYDRA trash, You wouldn't know though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 21:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4851674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musings_of_a_Monster/pseuds/Musings_of_a_Monster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A superhero team needs Captain America's help while Bucky is in the midst of a tantrum. There's a lot of judgement, except from the guy who actually decides to help matters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Case of Bear Butterflies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lauralot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauralot/gifts).



> Inspired by a tumblr ask about Lauralot's APSHDS series.  
> I only saw one movie on Netflix about Strange, so...

            “Wow.”

            Bucky stopped flailing when he heard the nearly caustic voice of a stranger. His face colored as the man looked at him with undisguised disgust, and several other heroes were looking at Bucky with varying levels of surprise and distaste.

            As tired as Steve was, he glared at the stranger. “I don’t believe I heard you say when we leave.”

            “We’ll need about fifteen minutes for the trap to spring. Then, we pay our super powered arsonist a visit.”

            The adults were talking now, except for one coming over to Bucky. He had black hair and skin a couple tones darker than Bruce. Bucky began to retreat behind the couch, but the man smiled and waved. “Hello there. I’m Dr. Strange. You must be Sgt. Barnes,” the man held out a scarred hand, “Pleased to meet you.”

            Bucky took the hand, though he hid most of his face behind Bucky Bear (who wanted a closer look at this Dr. Strange). “Hi.”

            “What seems to be the problem?”

            Blushing further, Bucky shook his head, “It’s stupid.”

            Dr. Strange cocked his head slightly, “Is it? You seemed pretty upset.”

            “Daddy says I need to see a special doctor. I already see a lot of doctors,” that wasn’t a lie, really. Bucky wasn’t entirely clear on what constituted a lot of doctors, but surely any number over two was a bit much. “I don’t want to go.”

            Dr. Strange nodded, “Lots of kids are scared of doctors. But you know your daddy has only your best interests at heart, don’t you?”

            “Yeah, but,” Bucky wasn’t trying to whine. He was simply explaining, “They don’t want to look _Daddy_ over, they want to do that to _me_. I shouldn’t have to go!”

            “Is there a particular reason you don’t want to go?”

            Bucky looked down, “They make you take all your clothes off. And they have lots of things to open you up and poke you with.”

            “I see,” said Dr. Strange, and Bucky believed he did, “Do you think the doctors would let your daddy be in the same room as you? You know your daddy wouldn’t let them hurt you, don’t you?”

            Squirming a little, Bucky said, in a low voice, “I don’t _like_ taking off my clothes…”

            Dr. Strange covered his mouth with a hand, but his eyes looked like he was smiling. “Yes, well,” he said, “Not many people _do_. But you realize that doctors have seen just about everything before, don’t you? And doctors are good at noticing things that might be missed otherwise. Like—” Dr. Strange looked very closely at Bucky Bear. “May I see your bear a moment?”

            Bucky slowly handed Bucky Bear to the man, who then carefully examined Bucky Bear’s inner ear. Dr. Strange nodded and said, “Ah, I see,” and blew into that ear.

            Sparkling butterflies spewed out of Bucky Bear’s other ear and silently exploded into showers of glitter that never touched the ground. When that was done, Dr. Strange handed Bucky Bear back to Bucky. “There now. He shouldn’t have any more problems with bear butterflies. He was a very brave patient.”

            Bucky grinned and hugged Bucky Bear.

            “I swear to God, Stephen, we can’t take you anywhere,” it was the leader man from before, “It’s almost show time. Leave the brat alone.”

            “ _Brat_?” Bucky’s super hearing picked up Daddy’s voice. “Don’t you talk about my kid that way.”

            “Ignore him,” Dr. Strange told Bucky, “He didn’t have his nap today, so he’s a little cranky.”

            “I heard that,” the mean man said.

            “Good,” Dr. Strange smiled, “I have to go now. You be good, and don’t worry about the doctors, okay?”

            “’Kay,” Bucky said.

 

            Later that evening, Bucky knocked on Steve’s bedroom door.

            “Yeah, Buck?” Steve answered.

            Bucky ran a hand through his hair, “Look, um, with the doctor stuff… Would you mind being in the room with me? That way, you could hear it if they start up a bone saw or some shit.”

            “Of course. Yeah, I’ll be with you the whole time.”

            “And, uh, that Strange guy. Remind me to buy him a drink or something, if we meet up again.”

            “Yeah,” Bucky could tell Steve was lost, but to his credit he just said, “Sure thing.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know who the jerk is, or the rest of the team. Head canon as you will.  
> I don't know if you can actually have someone else in the room when you're with a doctor (last info I read on this was from the 80s or something).


End file.
